


Thank you, Fou-kun

by Rory



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Fou-kun is Fou-kun, Merry Christmas, Other, they're the same person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rory/pseuds/Rory
Summary: In an alternate universe, maybe, things happened differently after the Grand Order was completed.It's Christmas times, and presents are exchanged. One friend gets a special present.A (late) Christmas fic.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Thank you, Fou-kun

Christmas night was finally there. With all the Servants summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in their journey to restore humanity, Chaldea had become increasingly more and more lively, but tonight was special. The last Master of humanity had returned from the by now usual Christmas singularity, a new Santa Claus was found, and celebrations started.  
  
Romani didn’t think he would’ve seen this again. When he abandoned his wish to the Holy Grail and resumed his old self as Solomon to stop Goetia, he was ready to give everything up.  
And yet, if Mashu’s new life wasn’t already miraculous, a new miracle happened. One day, he woke up in Chaldea’s summoning room. Tears of happiness and hugs welcomed him, summoned as Caster. While he retained his human face, he also got back some of Solomon’s powers, not to mention the ability to change shape into him. Not that it was really necessary, or even useful, but he had already pranked a couple of people around Chaldea, so he couldn’t complain.  
  
So now, after having accepted a drink from Da Vinci, Romani leaned onto a wall, reveling in the festivity. All presents had been delivered, and alcohol was starting to flow, while kid Servants were setting up a “deadly” match on the latest Mario Kart game. Romani wondered if Alice, randomly mashing buttons since she had no idea how to play, would win this year as well.

  
Romani’s eyes wandered around the room, until they met with Merlin’s. The magus of flowers nodded, and Romani immediately knew what he meant.  
Actually, not ALL presents had been delivered.  
  
Romani quietly got out of the room, walking alone down the corridor. He climbed many flight of stairs, up until a small terrace. He shapeshifted, the red hair giving way to long, white hair, tied up in a side braid. He felt weird, having that face but still wearing his lab suit.  
A small spell to not feel cold, then he got outside. For once, the ever present blizzard surrounding Chaldea had subsided a bit, leaving the sky still clouded, but with darker spots that let Solomon see the stars.  
He sat on the railing, admiring all the constellations that could be seen there, so far from any other human settlement.  
A smal “tap tap” allowed him to know his designated guest had arrived.  
  
“Hi, Fou-kun. Today is a great day, isn’t it?” he welcomed Chaldea’s unofficial mascot.  
Fou let out his usual bark “ _fou fou_ ” and swiftly climbed Solomon’s lowered hand.  
  
The mage brought him in front of his face “It has been a weird year, this one. Dangerous, surely, but also… kind of exciting? Many things had happened, and while this wasn’t really the life I had in mind when I wished to become human to the Holy Grail… I can’t say I regret it. I met a lot of marvelous people, and I learnt so much.  
I lost so much. Like many others here. But unexpectedly, I got everything back”  
  
Fou licked a paw, clearly hearing him but giving no hint of understanding what Solomon was saying.  
  
“You too lost so much, and helped us greatly in our journey. So, it’s only fair that you get something in return”  
  
Solomon put his clenched fist in front of Fou. When he opened it, a small, amorphous light shone brightly from his hand, as if he had taken down one of the stars from the sky.  
Fou sniffed it, curious, and when he got close, the light merged itself on him. He shook himself, an inquisitive, and definitely intelligent look on his muzzle fixed on Solomon.  
“Welcome back, Cath Palug”  
  
Solomon scratched Fou’s chin “Somehow, Fujimaru made a miracle. He brought me back. I got back from oblivion, and now I have everything I longed for. But before that, another miracle had been performed”  
  
Solomon sighed.  
  
“I know it was you who bought Mashu back to life. You sacrificed everything to save her, and I can’t thank you enough for that. So, with the help of Merlin and Gilgamesh, we managed to get this”  
  
He waved the hand that had held the light no longer than a minute before.  
  
“When three Grand Casters put their mind and effort into it, there’s little they cannot accomplish. Although you don’t have any special power left, we succeded in getting you back your own intelligence and consciousness. Of course, if you decide you want to keep being a normal animal you can simply refuse it. But we’d be honoured if you wanted to continue this journey with us”

  
  
Fou, aka _Cath Palug, Primate Murder, Beast IV_ tilted his head, white and blue ears vibrating lightly while he wrinkled his nose in deep thinking.

  
After a moment, Fou jumped from Solomon’s hand to his shoulder, nuzzling his cheek affectionately.  
Solomon smiled warmly “Do I take this as a yes?”  
  
“ _Fou!_ ”  
  
“Well, what about we go inside now? The others probably are wondering where we went to”  
  
“ _Fou fou_!”  
  
Solomon opened the door, reverting to being Romani.  
  
“ _Fou_ ”  
  
“What do you mean by “these hair are not long and fluffy enough”? Do you prefer my other look?” questioned Romani ad he walked back down.  
  
“ _Kyuu_ ”  
  
Romani raised a hand to scratch Fou’s ear “Ah, is that so?”  
  
“ _Fou fouu!_ ”  
  
“Ahahahahah!” he laughed, its sound mixing with the one of all the others echoing in the corridors.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little spin-off from another fic I'm writing. Basically Solomon made it back to the Throne of Heroes thanks to Fujimaru and some magic mojos, and had been summoned as himself in his own Romani's body in Chaldea. He's now back to his work, though as unofficially as Holmes.


End file.
